Being Plastic
by DarrenCrissIsPerfection
Summary: Kurt Hummel transfers schools and he has to choose which click to be in, The OutCasts or the famous Plastics. Does he know who his real friends are? MeanGirls/Glee Crossover Eventual Klaine
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Watched Mean Girls the other night and this is just a little something that came to me, and I had to write it. I liked the idea of Chandler being Rachels Best Gay before Kurt arrived, so yeah, I did it... But HummelBerry all the way! 3 Anyway here you go... **

I know that it was normal for parents to fuss on their kids first day of school, but it wasn't exactly my_ first_ day. It was just my first day at a _new_ school. I knew exactly what school was like; I had managed to survive thus far. I guess being a single child it was easy to get the attention and be fussed over, and since my mom died it has been just my dad and I, and we have always only had each other. I'm not going to say that it was easy, but we managed, and we had a strong relationship because of it, even if it did change slightly when I first told him that I was gay. He said he'd always known but it still made me see our relationship differently, like he wouldn't ask me to do 'guy' stuff, not that I was interested in any of that, but it would have made me feel a little better I think, but it never stopped us from being close.

To tell the truth I was a little nervous, I mean, who wouldn't be when they start a new school, it's not like starting high school, all the clicks have already been formed, and now me, the new kid, had to try and fit in with them. Once my dad had stopped fussing and making sure everything was good to go, he insisted on driving me to school. We put the radio on and tried to show my dad that everything was going to be fine. I sung along to the songs that I knew on the radio. Did I not mention that I sung? I never sung in front of anyone other than my dad, my voice was ridiculously high, I mean, I could even hit the top note in Defying Gravity, that's just unnatural for a guy. My speaking voice was the same, there was no doubt about it, I should have been a girl; something just went wrong. Here I was standing outside the doors of McKinley High ready to take my first steps inside, I took a deep breath grabbed the strap of my school bag and entered. The first thing I noticed that this school was a lot louder than my previous. It was the beginning of the day I noted, but there were so many people. My other school had been small, there was only around ten of us in a class at a time, and this was just weird. I took out my time table to see where I had to be first and headed to the class, I was surprised at the class sizes. This was going to take some getting used to. I went to take a seat, that was until a brunette haired girl caught my attention and warned me to sit somewhere else, I didn't want to be the cause of any trouble on my first day, that wouldn't have gone down well. I eventually ended up in the seat next to the girl who had, basically, told me not to sit anywhere else.

"I'm Rachel." The girl introduced her self, her eyes matched her hair, brown, she seemed nice enough, she did introduce herself to the me after all, even if I didn't seem to fit in here, everyone else was dressed, which seemed to be, extremely casual, and that wasn't really my style, "And this is Chandler," Chandler gave me a flirtatious wave, "He's almost too gay to function." She finished. Well, at least I knew I wasn't the only gay guy at this school.

"I'm Kurt." I introduced myself before the teacher came in and started the lesson.

As the lesson ended I headed to the hallway with Rachel and Chandler while they were telling me a bit more about what went on at the school, the ins and outs, who to hang out with and who not to. It was at that moment I caught sight of them, they were walking in time, dressed all in the same colour and with the exception of one the same clothes. Wow. Did these people have no sense of individuality?

"Who are they?"

"Quinn Fabray." Chandler pointed to the girl who was walking slightly head ahead of the rest of the others. "Head cheerleader and total bitch."

"Santana Lopez" Rachel added, pointing to the Latina girl who was standing on Quinn's left. "Also cheerleader, even more of a bitch, will sleep with anyone to get her way."

"And to Quinn's right. That's Brittany Pearce. Possibly the dumbest person alive. But together they are the Plastics."

"And who's that?" I pointed to the guy who was hovering a little behind, but was still clearly part of the pack.

"That, my friend, is Blaine Anderson. Newest member of the Plastics, but that's only because he's dating Fabray." Chandler paused before adding, "But, he is totally dreamy. To bad he's straight, and his girlfriend has made him plastic. I didn't even know it was possible for a guy to be plastic." He said mainly to himself, but it was clear enough that it seemed like he wanted us to hear.

"Maybe because he uses about three pots of hair gel everyday!" the brunette girl said.

"Too bad." I said ignoring Rachel's comment. Chandler was right, Blaine was dreamy alright. His hair slicked back perfectly, his clothes, perfect, I should know, I was _the_ king, or queen whatever, of fashion. I wasn't able to get a proper look at his face, but from what I saw he was beautiful. Too bad he was plastic, and straight. Even if my gaydar went crazy when I saw him.

I spent the rest of the day with Rachel and Chandler, unfortunately they had caught me ogling Blaine at lunch, and if they hadn't known before they knew that I was gay now. Not that either of them cared, I mean Chandler was gay and I soon learnt that Rachel had too gay dads.

Finally the bell went for the end of the day and I headed out to the parking lot where my dad was waiting, I didn't have my car here because he'd given me a lift. I got in the car, and he asked me about my day, which although it had been rather eventful, I didn't have much to talk about. I mentioned Rachel and Chandler. They were really the only people to talk to me today, but I knew it was only my first day, and I was going to meet new people. Tomorrow was going to be better, but if it was the same as day one I would be happy.

**A/N: I'm back... Please let me know what you think. :) Reviews are like Klainebows and Klisses... MAKE ME HAPPY! 3 xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Omg, guys. I Love you all! You are all TOTALLY AWESOME! I really wasn't expecting the response I got to this! Wow! Thank you so much for liking my idea! Hope you like this one just as much! (L)(L)(L) So here you are... Chapter Two... **

**Unfortunatly I only own the idea... Although the idea of owning Kurt and Blaine is a pretty awesome one! :P Anyway... here you go :) xx**

After the success of my first day I was ready to take on day two. This time I was able to drive myself, thankfully dad wasn't as fussy on the second day, which I was grateful for. I had arranged to meet Chandler and Rachel in the parking lot before lessons; they were talking to me about something called glee club. It sounded interesting, the only problem was that I didn't sing in front of people, from the few times I had, it never went down well. Rachel suggested that I should audition anyway after I told her that I wanted to get out of this place and head to New York, which coincidentally was the dream of my two friends as well, maybe that was why we clicked?

The day went on pretty much the same as the first, I had been warned again against the 'plastics' but there was something about that guy. When ever I'd see him in the hallway I couldn't help but swoon. I had noticed that pretty much every girl in school did as well. My gaydar had only been wrong a few times before, but I am pretty good with these things, and I was pretty sure Anderson was on my team.

Lunch time came around and I was walking to the table to sit with Rach and Chandler when I heard an unusual voice call my came,

"Kurt? Right?" I turned to find that it was Quinn Fabray. What did she want? "Come sit with us." What? They wanted _me _to sit with _them!_ I looked over at the table which I was heading for and they were waving me over, I stood for a while I made my decision. Oh what the hell, I thought to myself as I took a seat on the plastic table. None of them introduced themselves, they assumed I knew who they were, and they weren't wrong. We sat and talked for a while, and Quinn complimented me on my choice of clothing, before asking me to join them in the 'plastics'. It was only then that I remembered what Chandler said about guys being plastic, which I have to say confused me a little bit, I knew I was feminine but surely even Brittany was able to see that I was a guy. Why were they asking me to be part of their click? They seemed like nice enough people, I really don't know that the others were talking about, so against my better judgement I accepted their offer.

"You did what? This could be interesting," was all Rachel said when I told them just before the end of lunch, "You could be like the spy. Go out with them and them you can tell us all the crap that she says and does!"

"I'm not going to lie, that did cross my mind. But Rach, they really don't seem that bad, they seem like nice people. Granted, I don't think I've quite met anyone quite like Brittany." I admitted. I thought that the idea of getting in with the Plastics would be a good idea.

When lunch ended I had calculus, which had always been one of my strong points and lucky for me I found myself sat behind Blaine Anderson. This was my chance. I could just pretend to be struggling with this so I could just talk to him.

When the work for the lesson was given out, I coughed slightly before leaning over my desk,

"Excuse me." And there he was, the first time I had actually gotten a proper look at him. Blaine Anderson. I was aware that my breath hitched and my eyes grew to about twice their normal size, but I couldn't help it, he was just so amazingly beautiful, Chandler really was right, "Erm, I'm, Um, I'm having a bit of trouble with this, do you mind explaining it again?" I kicked myself for stuttering, but I didn't miss the cute chuckle when I did. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Sure," He said before explaining everything to me, only wrong. I knew exactly what I was doing, it looked as if he was the one who didn't, but I didn't say anything, the last thing I wanted to do was make a complete, okay, more of a complete idiot out of myself in front of the cutest boy in school, even if he was 'straight'. I still refused to believe he wasn't gay. Maybe it was just wishful thinking, maybe it wasn't.

As the days passed every calculus lesson I made an excuse to talk to Blaine, even if it was just one or two words, it made my day.

"Quinn?" She was sitting in the corner crying, "What's happened?"

"Blaine. He broke up with me!" My heart leapt a little bit, partly because I felt bad for her, but mainly because that meant he was back on the market, but there was rule that we couldn't go out with any ex's of others in the group. I'd rather not be in this click and have him than not. The inner monologue I was having with myself momentarily made me forget about the crying girl, but it carried on and she kept crying on my shoulder.

Once again, another lunch time, this time it was only Brittany, Santana and I.

"So, any cute guys caught your eye yet?" the Latina asked me,

"Well, there is one. But…"

"But nothing, who is it?"

"Blaine Anderson."

"No! No! Not Blaine!" She practically shouted, "No dating Ex's!"

"I know, I know! Please don't tell Quinn! Beside's he's straight, he dated Quinn."

"Don't be so sure about that. I'm a closet lesbian and a judgemental bitch, which means one thing. I have an awesome gaydar!" She said, my mouth was slightly ajar, so she was lesbian, wow. I never saw that one coming!

"You're…?"

"Yeah, so what, get over it! Just don't go shouting about it" She practically snapped in my face.

By this time I was officially known as 'Plastic' by everyone. Everyone knew my name, it was weird, I never thought that me, Kurt Hummel, would ever be popular. This is unreal.

_Fancy hanging out tonight? C x_

_Sorry, can't meeting Q. K x_

"Wow, Kurt. You really are turning into one of them aren't you?"

"I don't know what you mean, Rachel."

"Chandler told me you blew him off to meet, who was it, Q? I mean who calls her Q?" I gave her a blank look. Was I not able to hang out with others, she knew that I was in their group.

"Woah, Rach! She really isn't that bad, and she's just broken up with Blaine!"

"Really, Kurt. You'd be the first one in his pants if he was on your team! Please! You need to remember who your real friends are!" And with that she entered the class for her next lesson and left me standing alone.

She was right, I did like being with Quinn and the others, but Rachel and Chandler were my first friends that I had here, that has to mean something, and I couldn't just forget about them because I'm popular now.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I really do love you guys! I know I said this before but I really did not expect the reponse I got for this! Your reviews make me so happy! So here you are, Chapter 3. I hope you enjoy this one as much as the others,**

**Once again I only own the idea... One day Mr Murphey will hand Klaine over to me, but until then...**

Almost as soon as I got home my phone was going off. It was Quinn.

"Hey, Q." I said,

"I know your secret." I thought my heart stopped; what secret? Play it cool, Kurt.

"Secret? What secret?" I was so glad that we were on the phone and she couldn't see me,

"Your little crush on Blaine Anderson."

"Oh, Quinn, look,"

"It's cool, Kurt. He's all yours. I can even talk to him for you if you want me to."

"You would?" I was a little confused, why was she being like this?

"Sure."

"Oh, Thank you, Q! So much!"

"Okay bye, Kurt."

Something about what Rachel said really got to me, but I wasn't going to not hang out with the others because of it, if I was being really honest I couldn't stop think about what Santana had said to me. Not that she was a Lesbian but that she too thought Blaine was gay, and before it didn't cross my mind, but Quinn said she would talk to him for me, why did she do that? A. She dated him and we were not meant to date ex's and 2. Well, she knew he wasn't on my team. Or maybe there was something she knew that we didn't. Maybe I had more of a chance with him than I thought, but I couldn't get my hopes up too high, just to have them crushed, I'd done that enough times, and it never got any better. I'd spent weeks getting close to him, I wasn't going to ruin all that.

It was coming to the end of yet another calculus lesson, and I'd had to let my grades drop in the assessments because when he saw my grades he knew that I didn't need help, but what happened next was something that I really didn't expect,

"Hey," he had turned around to talk to me, and I hadn't asked his help, "Some mates of mine are having a Halloween party tonight, and well, I wondered if you wanted to come?" Wait a minute, is he asking me to the party?

"Sure." I cursed my brain for short circuiting every time he even looked at me. I had never been in such a rush to get home. Blaine had asked me out. Not in so many words and it was a big party, but it still made my heart race at the idea. I got back home and had to make an outfit. I had nothing to wear! In the best way possible I got together some of my less fetching outfits, and tried to see what I could do with it.

I shot out the house and back into my car as I drove to the party. When I walked in I saw that maybe the dress code wasn't exactly as I had assumed it was going to be. The girls were dressed in bunny outfits, not that I was interested in that at all, and the guys, well I don't think that I could really explain what they were dressed as. I walked over to where Quinn, Santana and Brit were standing,

"Woah, what did you come as?" Brittany asked me, but I didn't answer, their outfits didn't really leave much to the imagination, plus the only thing that I was really interested in was finding Blaine. Speak of the devil.

"Hey! You came!"

"Evidentially." I said.

"Let me get you a drink, wait here." He patted my shoulder as he headed towards the kitchen. I couldn't help notice that Quinn was also where he was heading,

"Blaine!" She yelled over the music to get his attention. I saw him walk over to her. Quinn said she was going to talk to him for me, and this was the time. I tried not to look, but the one time that I did he was looking over at me and grinning. He had to knew what he did to people. Not just people. Me. But the next thing I saw killed me. He was kissing Quinn! I couldn't take it, I knew that it was inevitable but I just watch them together and I ran out and sat in my car for a while before I drove home.

_Kurt? Where did you go? – Blaine _

I was not replying. Hold the phone! How did he get my number? I decided not to go home, but I needed to see my _real _friends right now.

They were curled up on the couch watching a scary movie when I walked in and made them both scream. I walked over and sat between them, sobbing, tears streaming down my face,

"He kissed Fabray! I thought that maybe he was interested in me!" I buried my face in my hands, "Oh, God. I made it all up in my head, didn't I?" I felt like such an idiot, crushing on a straight guy, again. Why did I do this to myself. "She said she would talk to him for me, but all she wanted was a way to get him back! I should have listened to you guys in the first place!"

They both hugged me, and tried to make me feel better, but nothing was working.

"Kurt, look. I understand that you like him, but you've got to face the fact that you're not his type." Rachel was sympathetic, but sometimes she needed to work on what tone of voice she used, because this really didn't make me feel any better, even if she was only trying to be truthful, and ouch, did the truth hurt! I knew where she was coming from, but I knew, okay thought, differently.

"But I am! I know it! Even Santana said so, and Quinn said she would talk to him! Why would she say that if he was straight! I don't know maybe he's Bi?" I hated that term, but maybe it was true.

"We have to destroy her!" Chandler was pretty adamant about this, and right now I agreed with him. "Kurt. Do you think you could pretend to be Plastic for a bit longer?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So here you are. Another Chapter :D I really love you guys for reviewing this. I have never had this many reviews for this many chapters before! 3 If you're lucky you might get two chapters today... just because I Love you all so much3 xxx**

"Kurt. Do you think you could pretend to be Plastic for a bit longer?"

I looked at him, he had a look in his eye and I knew that he was planning something, but what?

"I guess so."

"Chandler?" Rachel questioned,

"We just need to make sure that Kurt stays in the group, she's not going to suspect anything if he stays 'loyal' to her, is she?" There was a look exchanged between the three of us before he spoke again, "All we have to do is take away the things that she cares most about." I always knew there was a reason I said that I'd be part of their group, and now, I think Chandler had just found it.

We spent the rest of the night planning ways to make Quinn Fabray the bottom of the social pyramid. We needed Santana, Brit and Blaine to see who she really is; she'd be no body without them.

The following day we got together again and started putting our plan into action. We knew we had to be subtle about this; we couldn't really do anything that was too out there, not yet anyway. Rachel came up with the idea that I suggested that she started using a new face cream next time she moaned about a zit or blemishes, she filled an empty face cream pot and filled it with foot cream instead. We couldn't rush into this, we had to be clever. So on Monday when we were at school, at lunch I was sitting at my usual table and handed Quinn the cream, which she took and we were right, she never suspected anything, but that was only the first of many thing to come. I watched each lunch time at the face which Blaine would make after kissing her cheek and after a while the kisses stopped but it was getting harder and harder to come up with ways to get back at her.

We spent weeks trying to come up with something, but the ideas just seemed to stop after the 'face' cream.

"What are we meant to do, we can't think of anything. It's been a month and all we've done is made Quinn's face smell like a foot." Rachel noted,

"Yes, we're aware."

"I'm sure we'll come up with something soon enough," I tried to sound optimistic, but I wasn't sure if this was going to work anymore.

Soon enough it was coming up to Christmas and we could send candy to people as gifts at school, and that was when I had my next genius plan to turn the plastics against her. Maybe we shouldn't give up on this plan yet. I had to wait till the end of the week for this, but it would be worth it, there was no way they would think she was the Queen Bee anymore, I need to make them think that she likes me more than she likes them, and now I had the perfect way. As long as I had Santana on side I was sure Brittany was going to follow. I let Rachel and Chandler in on my idea, and it was no surprise that they were in on it as well.

As the week went on I kept pointing out all the little things to Santana as to how close Quinn and I were, I had to make her jealous first otherwise it wasn't going to work.

The week was drawing to a close, and I knew that the time was close. I was sitting in third period on Friday, just happened to be a class that Santana and I were both in, when we were given the candy. The 'candy guy' as he was known, I think it was the janitor but I never really saw the guy around, started handing them out. There weren't many for our class, but when I was given mine Santana gave me a look as if to say, why the hell didn't I get one.

"Who's it off?"

I looked at the label pretending not to know,

"Quinn," I said with a small smile, which said, I told you so. Now everything that I told her about us was true, and that Quinn no longer liked her half as much.

"Why do you and Brit get one from her and not me, I don't understand?" I was surprised, he tone wasn't angry, just pissed. Usually Santana flipped out at anything like this, why do you think half of the school calls her Satan?

It was so much easier than I thought to get Santana on side. She told me all about how Quinn had been with her at first, and how she never lets her wear anything that she wants to, and it's always Quinn this, Quinn that and Blaine this and Blaine that, which I already knew, but it never hurt to know that someone else felt the way that I did.

It was also coming up to the winter talent show before Christmas Break and we were doing Jingle Bell Rock, I found out from my non-plastic friends that they do this every year, people are sick of it by now, surely. We waited backstage for the other acts to finish. I was impressed by Chandler's voice, he could be going somewhere if he really wanted to. We were up next and we were waiting behind the curtain, Quinn was arguing with Santana about her place in the dance. Quinn was making Santana feel even more pushed out for me. Brittany never really took notice of anything. She was, as usual, in her own world.

"Why did you do that? It was Disaster! Lucky for you that our boy Kurt can sing!" Was the only thing that Quinn said to the Latina girl after the talent show. So it didn't go quite to plan, the sound system got kicked off the stage, by Santana, but was there really any need for that, and yes, I might have overcome my nerves of singing in front of people and started singing when we lost the music, and saved the day, but I wasn't going to go around bragging about it when I did.

It was clear now that Santana was only staying with her to make her life hell, the two of us together were now only into to get at her. We'd both been able to see her for the real her.

"Looks like we've got Satan on our side." Chandler said, "Well, that means we've got Brit too, she does whatever Santana tells her to."

I knew that I had to play her at her own game. Phase one: get the plastics against Quinn, complete. The next stop was getting Blaine away from her.

**A/N: Me again... **

**Just here for some shameless self promoting... Starkids... I wrote A Very Glee Musical and A Very Glee Sequel Fics... Which I was actually rather proud of... among other CrissColfer and Klaine Fics if you wanted to check them out... **

**Okay, now that's done... Chapter 5 will be here soon 3 xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, I was going to post this chapter later or tomorrow, but I thought I'd be nice and not keep you waiting, because you guys are awesome, so I'll share the love! 3 Hope you like... all I have to say is Finally! **

By the time that Christmas break was almost over and I was planning a small get together with some people as my dad was going away with his new lady friend, Carole, which meant I had to the house to myself. I was never going to have a huge party; my dad would kill me if anything got broken. The only people I'd invited were Santana, Brittany, Blaine and a few others, but as the night went on more and more people who I didn't know turned up, and things were being moved. I was a little bit on edge. I'd spent all my time till now watching that nothing got broken or ruined and looking for Blaine. He hadn't shown up and I thought that he was just not going to come. I was starting to think that this wasn't a good idea, maybe this just shouldn't have happened, I mean the only reason I was doing it was to get back at Quinn. Okay, maybe that was a good enough reason. I knew that she was going to find out about this sooner or later.

As the night went on I still couldn't find Blaine and I just needed to be on my own, so I kicked the couple, who were making out, out of my room and I just sat in there for a while. I headed into the bathroom to sort myself out and reapply hairspray to my hair, I needed to look my best just in case he did show up, plus I was the host of this party, I couldn't afford to let my perfect clothing choices and hairstyles slip tonight. I was in there for a reasonable amount of time before I re-entered my bedroom only to find him sitting here. He was in my room. He was sitting on my bed. I never thought I'd see the day, even it was completely innocent, I didn't even think he was coming.

"Hey." I smiled when I saw him and he turned and smiled a little as I headed to the bed to sit next to him. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Same, I couldn't find you." There was a short silence between the two of us before he spoke again, "I'm sorry about the other party, you know at Halloween. With Quinn."

"Oh, it's cool. I mean she was your girlfriend, what is there to apologise for?" I brushed it off, even though at the time, and still now, it killed me to think about the two of them, but there was nothing that I could really do about it.

"It's just one minute you were there and the next you were gone. I sort of felt bad, especially after what she said to me. I know what she's like, that's one of the reasons why I broke up with her." He looked me straight in the eye and I had to remind myself to breathe, I opened my mouth to speak but no sound comes out, "She said that you had a crush on me, and that you were some sort of crazy stalker before she planted one on me." It was like he read my mind and he put his hand on my shoulder, "I know it's not true. The crazy stalker bit." I couldn't bring myself to speak, he knew that I had a crush on him and he wasn't freaking out. I never had been any good with these sorts of things, I was confident, but when it came to guys, no. That was always my downfall. I was gratefully that I had a bit of alcohol in me at this point or I probably wouldn't have been able to say anything, not when he was looking at me like that, and wearing that. I thought that I wore tight jeans, but I was sure that the blood flow must have stopped with the jeans he was wearing, they did make his ass look great, and the short sleeved shirt he had on was skin tight and showing off his arms perfectly.

"So, what were the other reasons that you broke up with her?" I knew the alcohol was getting to me a little bit because there was no way I would be brave enough to flirt with him otherwise.

"She needed to be with me all the time, and I need my space sometimes. It was like texting or a phone call was enough. She needed me by her side constantly. It was as if I was trophy boyfriend, and she just wanted to prove the fact that she had someone. That pissed me off! Basically she was just a total bitch, and I can so see that now."

"Yeah, that was something I learnt the hard way,"

"Plus, I wasn't really interested in her anymore, I'm not sure if I was really interested in her in the first place," he said ignoring what I had said.

"What? What do you mean?" I was confused, why would he go out with her if he didn't like her?

"What I meant to say was. At the time I thought I liked her, but then things changed and I met someone else and now I know what it's really like to like someone, and I'd never felt that way about her. Ever." My heart fluttering at this, I wasn't sure what it was, all I knew was that Blaine was sitting on my bed, and he was basically pouring his heart out to me. I never thought that I would see this day.

"You deserved better than her anyway," I said, "Who is she, the other girl you like, what's she like?"

"_He._ I don't like a girl, Kurt." I swallowed, so my theory about him being gay, okay Bi, was right. Again I opened my mouth to speak, and he just nodded his head "And, he's amazing. Perfect. I don't think I've ever met anyone like him. Every time I see him I have to fight the urge to tell him how amazing he is." My mouth was bone dry and my heart was beating faster than I think it every had in my life. His beautiful eyes looking once again straight into mine, and I was in serious danger of becoming even more of a mess than I already was, and that wouldn't be good. My breath hitched as he moved his head closer to mine, I leaned in to meet him in the middle and just as our lips connected my bedroom door burst open.

"What the hell! Did you really think you could have a party and not invite me?" So, the inevitable had happened. Quinn found out, and now she in my bed room being the ultimate cock block. I wasn't sure if it was the kissing or the lack of the invite why she turned out of the room. I gave Blaine a knowing look and chased after her,

"Quinn! Quinn, wait!" Great as I was chasing after her I saw Rachel and Chandler driving around outside my house,

"So, you thought you'd have a party and not invite us?" Rachel shouted out of the car, Chandler stayed quiet, he seemed agitated. "You know what, Kurt. You really have turned into one of them! You're a plastic bitch, Kurt!" The worst part about it was I was scared she was right. I wanted to get back at the head bitch, but I was turning into the ultimate bitch doing it. Oh god.

**A/N: You gots your Klaine times! :D This made me happy! Don't hate me too much for Rachel being mean to Kurt... It is MEAN GIRLS after all :D Loves xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Longest Chapter so far! Woo! Okay, I know that the second half of the chapter doesn't exactly go with the story of mean girls but I just HAD to do it. I hope you understand... I mean its FANFICTION, so I can put whatever I like in it! :D **

**I know I say this in every A/N but I do REALLY love you guys! 3 **

**Once again, I still only own the idea... Damn it... One time I'll write a fic and actually have ownership of them! Anyway... I'll stop babbling now... :D **

So it looked like I was without Rachel and Chandler and Quinn. I needed to get back with them, I couldn't do this on my own, even if I had tried. As for Blaine, I had no idea what was going on. I knew he liked me, and I liked him, but things were never really easy were they, especially when Quinn was involved. I had be having out with Blaine more and I just let Brittany and Santana get on with their own thing. They did seem to ask me before doing things now. It was like I was the new leader and after what Rachel said I wasn't sure if I like it or not. I mean, yeah, being a less bitchier version of Quinn would be awesome I guess, but people had to see that weren't plastic, okay, as plastic, as we were before.

_Rach. I'm so sorry about the party, you're right I should have invited you. And yes I was a total bitch, but I promise you I am nothing like Quinn! K x_

I couldn't just leave it; it was killing me not being able to talk to the two of them. She didn't reply so I sent a near identical text to Chandler, hoping that he wouldn't be being as stubborn, I knew what Rachel was like, we were too similar like that. She was not going to give up easy.

The next day at school I found myself in the principles office. Great. Perfect. Someone had found the Burn Book. I remember when I told Rachel and Chandler about it.

"_They've got this book. They like get pictures of all the girls and some guys from the school and then they basically write awful things about them." _

_They both looked to each other and then back to me,_

"_Why would anyone do that?" Rachel asked,_

"_Rachel? Are you forgetting that they are Plastic? This is EXACTLY what they do." _

"_I guess." _

"It wasn't us!" Santana was walking a very thin line and she could snap at any time.

"I don't remember what I did this morning, I don't know that book." Brit said as she stared into space, and we both just looked at her as if what she said was the most normal thing in the world, but getting strange looks for the others in the room.

"We didn't do it, but I know who did." I said, "Quinn Fabray."

"Mr Hummel, why would Quinn refer to herself a fugly slut?" Principle Figgins asked,

"Because she wants to make out that we did it!" I almost shouted but remembered that right now I was in enough trouble as it was, so decided to keep my voice down.

By this point teachers were coming into the office saying that there was more then a few bitch fights going on in the hallways. Oh. My. God. What had we started? Why did I say anything to put in the book! I knew I had to sort this out, but before I could do anything we were all sitting in the gym. I could feel everybodies eyes on me as I walked in, it was like they knew that it was me. I mean I only ever said two things that went in there, it wasn't like it was me at all! Quinn was going to pay for this one, I was going to make sure of it. As I sat down I saw Blaine, he took his eyes away from me as soon as mine were on him. Great, even he thinks that I did it! He know what she's like yet he still thinks I'll do something like that!

"Right, now were all in here and calm we're going to figure out a way to get over this." Miss Pilsbury decided that talking to each other in our clicks that we would be able to sort things out. Turned out that all of the clicks had problems.

"The thing is, the book makes us all feel victimised," Quinn raised her voice,

"That's true. Okay, would everyone who has ever felt personally victimised by Quinn Fabray raise your hand." There was only one hand in the whole room that didn't go up, and that was Quinns.

Finally we were aloud to leave the room. I stayed till everyone was gone, I had to think of a way to talk to Rachel and Chandler as neither of them were replying to my messages. Just as I was leaving I heard a voice behind me,

"Kurt?"

"So, you're still talking to me?"

"I guess."

"Blaine, you've got to believe me. It was Quinn! There was no way that I would say half of that stuff! Okay, so maybe the one about Miss Pilsbury was me, but that's it! I swear, its just - "

"Kurt, Kurt!" He cut my babbling off and placed his hand on my shoulder and rubbed his thumb down my arm, it felt nice, okay more than nice, it felt freaking amazing. "I know." He seemed really calm; I was expecting him to flip out or something,

"What?"

"I know it was Quinn. Most of that book was written before she met you. She showed it too me. I hated her for it, the things she had said about my friends, I don't even know why I stayed with her. I guess it made me feel important, but I know that I never needed her. All I need is right here." He pulled me into a hug to comfort me and I took in a deep breath as I felt myself mould into him his hands resting softly on my back. It was amazing. When we said goodbye he kissed me softly on the lips before we went our own way.

_Can I see you tonight? - B xx_

We'd been apart for an hour and he already wanted to see me, I thought he said he didn't like the clingy thing? Maybe he just didn't want to spend time with Quinn, I mean who would. Stop. Why am I even thinking about this? Of course I want to see him, I want to spend as much time with him as possible,

_Sure :) You can come over whenever you like – K xx_

_Be there in 20 – B xx_

Why the rush? I quickly made myself look presentable again and soon enough he was here.

"Hey you," He said before kissing me. I was never going to get bored of this.

"Hey." He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer as I closed the door, I was thanking the lord that my dad was still away, he was due back tomorrow morning though, as long as Blaine was gone by then. Not that I was planning for him to stay over or anything. "So, why the visit?"

"Do I need a reason to visit my boyfriend?"

I cleared my throat and blinked, a small grin on my lips "Boy, Boyfriend?"

"That's what I wanted to talk about, Kurt. Can we sit down?"

"Sure." I said leading him to the couch in the living room.

"Kurt," Blaine took my hand in his and rested them on my knee, "I have no idea what is going on here, and we've never really talked about what we are. I mean we kissed at your party and we've kissed since, and well, yeah. What I was here to say was that, well. Ever since you started hanging out with the 'Plastics'" he said raising his eye brows and making air quotations, "I knew that you were special. Kurt, from the moment I looked at you I knew that I didn't want Quinn anymore, but it wasn't that easy for me to break up with her, A. because this is her and B. because everyone at the school thought I was straight. I didn't care what they would think, I could handle it, but I had to make sure that I was sure, I didn't want to mess you about, you're too special for me to do that to you." I just sat and gazed into his eyes, was I dreaming? Was he really saying this to me? Was I going to wake up in a minute? "It was that moment at the party, when I kissed you that I realised it, and then Quinn walked in, and totally ruined the moment. Then I saw you today totally cut up, I couldn't bare seeing what she had done to you, and it was hurting me seeing you hurt, Kurt." He licked his lips and took a breath before carrying on. "So, that's what I wanted to ask you. Kurt Hummel. Will you be my boyfriend? Like officially." My brain didn't seem to be working as I couldn't actually speak and I felt like such an idiot, "You don't have to say anything yet, and it's okay if you don't. I just want you and everyone else to know how much you mean to me, how special you are."

"Yes. Yes, I'll be your boyfriend!" I couldn't stop myself from lunging forward and kissing him hard on the mouth,

He hugged me tight, I thought that I was going to lose what little breath I had left. He loosened the hug a little but he we started in the embrace and he rested his head on my chest and mine was on his shoulder. I wasn't sure if I heard what he said next right, or not but it made my eyes widen and breath hitch,

"I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm not really sure what I thought of this chapter. It is very jumpy sorry about that, I hope you enjoy it anyway... **

"I love you."

When I didn't reply he took his head of my chest and looked up at me, the height difference was more obvious when we were this close.

"I'm in love with you, Kurt." He repeated this time looking into my eyes and I knew that he meant it.

"I love you, too." I told him before kissing him again.

Regrettably we had to say goodbye, I knew my dad would flip if Blaine was still here in the morning. He was always accepting of my sexuality, but he'd never let me have a guy stay over.

The next morning I got ready for school, making sure I looked my best to see the Boyf. It still hadn't quite sunk in that I was dating Blaine Anderson and he was in love with me! I headed to school and met him in the parking lot, we held hands and he kissed me a few times, not caring what anyone would say or do to him. It made to happy to see that he cared more about being with me than his reputation.

Now that I had Blaine we were going to get back at her together, even if Rachel and Chandler no longer were. I had Blaine and that was all I needed. We sat together all lunch trying to come up with a new plan,

"What's that?" Blaine asked me as I pulled out a snack bar from my bag,

"Oh, it's these things my dad is trying to get me to eat, I usually refuse, I'm just so hungry, they make you gain weight like crazy!" He didn't say anything, he just smirked at me. "What?"

"They make you gain weight like crazy?"

"Oh my god!" I'd just realised what he was thinking about. "But she's not talking to me, how are we going to get her to eat them."

"I have that covered,"

It turned out that Blaine had been talking to Santana and she had managed to convince Quinn that they make you lose weight, so obviously Quinn took it straight out of Santana's hand and started cramming it into her mouth, demanding that they got her more.

The weeks past and Quinn was eating more and more, and homecoming was coming up and Santana had told Blaine and I that they were out shopping for her dress, because Quinn couldn't buy anything without her permission, and it didn't fit her.

The only thing now was we had to make it so Quinn did not get Homecoming Queen.

When we heard the nominations for Prom Queen they were Brit, Santana and Quinn, and for king, Blaine, some footballer called Finn Hudson and I. As much as I wanted it was hoping that Blaine got it, he deserved it.

That day as we were leaving school I was walking arm in arm with Blaine, we'd started doing that a lot, we'd get looks occasionally but neither of us cared; we were too happy to care, Quinn was arguing with someone, it looked like Santana but I wasn't sure. I went over to them and she started taking her anger out on me.

"Back off him, Quinn!" Blaine warned,

"Or what? What are you going to do?"

"Blaine." I shot him a glance and resumed my position on his arm and led him away from her before this got nasty, only the next thing we hear were the screeching of breaks and a scream. We both turned back around to find Quinn on the floor. As much as I hated her I wouldn't have wished this upon anybody.

It was the talk of the school for weeks and everyone thought that I did it. Despite the fact that Blaine and I were both there, it couldn't have been him. I had officially gone back to the bottom of the barrel. It's amazing how one thing can change everything.

Blaine and I spent the next weeks until Homecoming to ourselves and neither of us wanted to go, yet we had to, we were two of the three nominees for Homecoming King, we couldn't not just turn up.

Homecoming finally came around and Quinn was back at school by this point, she was in a wheelchair and she could barely move, but she was back. Everyone danced and sung along to whatever song came on until it was time to crown the winners.

All the nominees were on the stage and we were just waiting for the result.

"And this years Homecoming King is, Blaine Anderson!" I had the biggest urge to run and kiss him, but I knew that I couldn't do that. I had to wait for the Queen to be announced.

"And the Homecoming Queen is." There was a pause before Principle Figgings quietly, into the microphone said, "Kurt Hummel." I just stood their in shock, and I saw Blaines face drop. I acted like it didn't get to me, only those who really knew me would know that inside I was dying. I stepped up to the microphone,

"I know that all of you think that I did this to Quinn and that none of you believe me when I say I'll swear on my life that I didn't. I didn't make it happen. I would never wish that up on anyone. As for this," I pointed to the tiara on the top of my head, "I'm not ashamed of who I am. I always thought that I belonged at this school, being different is what makes me special, it makes me who I am. And this may just be a little joke to you, to get back at me for what I supposedly did, but I will never, ever change who I am because a few people don't like me." Blaine had tears in his eyes when I looked up at him, I ushered him over to me. "So, you can try all you like to bring me down, I'm sticking around here. With my boyfriend. And if you don't like it, well quite frankly I don't care."

We took the floor for our first dance,

"You'll always be a king to me." He whispered in my ear.


End file.
